Talk:Hibiki Ōtori
Here is my suggestion. He's a puppeteer, so remove all of his non-puppeting jutsu and replace them with techniques that you guys make to fit his puppets. Other than that I love the use of the Iron Sand and Tensa Zangetsu's pictures fit this guy well. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 15:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ...Jesus Christ...I though we said "No Iron Sand" because its confirmed as a Kekkei Genkai? Until its confirmed. - Fahwesome :: Well, being a relative of the Third Kazekage, it is possible that as a confirmed Kekkei Genkai, Iron Sand could've been passed down to Hibiki since the Third had magnetic chakra. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 21:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Well if that where the case, The First Hokage would probably pass down his unique Kekkei Genkai into another Senju from his descent. Also, if we are allowing this character to have Iron Sand it wasn't really fair to Yaijin since it was also a descendant from Hibiki. -Fah Also Sasori was only allowed access into the Iron Sand because he created a Puppet out of the 3rd Kazekage, it said itself "As the Third Kazekage's ability to convert chakra into magnetic fields is unique to himself, when his puppet form was destroyed, the Iron Sand technique became lost forever." Meaning the only one who ever knew how to utilize the technique was 3rd Kazekage and maybe Sasori and both are dead. -Fah FAH! Fah, when i mad this article to start with, i had planned for his SAGE training to help aid him in the use of his KEKKEI GENKAI! since magnetic chakra is possible to skip generations imo, Yaijun just stated decedent not a direct relation, and if im not mistaken Fah you were planing to make an ice release user and that kekkei is dead too, but you stated that haku could have family somewhere (i think it was you) so it was never stated that he didnt have relatives, and it defiantly wasnt stated that ITS EXCLUSIVE TO HIM since it was called a kekkei, the wood release was exclusive to the 1st thus no senju have it, but this aint the wood release--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC)'' ...>_>... Yes I did plan for Kisaki to be an Ice Release user but it was not related to Haku or the clan in anyway. Thats because is the Meikyou Clan KG that allows you to replicate the KG such as Ice, Sharingan, Byakugan, etc. Plus Kisaki wasn't suppose to be the greatest Ice Release user their ever was. This is because I was only going to allow her to create Ice by supercooling nearby by water by using her chakra, other Ice Release KG can be created from almost nothing I presume. Though it isn't exclusive to him, Yamato has no complete control over it like 1st Hokage did. Your right it isn't Wood Release. :wow. It's amazing what one ability can do to a talk page.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 04:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC)'' Yes it is amazing. Also you should know that Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality. -Fah be quiet you--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 10:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC)'' You failed to say "please". -Fah I never say please unless I am to gain something--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 10:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC)'' I kinda figured that out. ~_~ -Fah then you are smarter than I gave you credit for--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 10:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC)'' : >.< Both of you hush before I shove Kubo up your rear sides. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 15:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Violence is unnecessary, no need to get Kubo Tite up in here. -Fah Look at me! "Hi I'm Hibiki and I'm a puppeteer possessing Sasori from the Puppet Brigade even though it Kankuro's. I have a sword in which I'm seem to be skilled in swordsman ship. For some reason my summoning Toads as if there weren't enough users having them already and I can go in Sage Mode. Like all the other five hundred people can....yes I have Frog Kata so I can hit you and knock you out in merely one or two hits. OH AND GUESS WAT? I'm the grandson of the Third Kazekage. I can manipulate Iron Sand and use all the techniques my ancestor could. I'm one piece of work!" --Fahuem 01:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Fah, while you were kind of harsh/impolite, I have to agree with your judgment. There is, however, no rule against this character. However, I highly, highly suggest that you remove Sage Mode, and highly, highly, highly, highly, highly suggest you explain, at least in a sentence or two, how he got Sasori's body. Also, I may be mistaken, but isn't Fenix normally referring to User:Shiratori Cullen? Honestly, if people need to put their names in article titles, they are going to use their actual account names. Please change it to Darknesslover5000. --The Raven Master 02:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Panth and Fah firstly i created this article to start with and i did explain how he got the Sasori Puppet originally but it seems that Aha changed his history greatly, but the reasoning was that he received Sasori as a graduation present from Kankuro as being top of his class at the puppet brigade (which is reasonable). Also The sage mode was explained but again Aha changed it to suit his power, power, power and changed it to toads, But can you please be quiet about Hibiki because panth if you read the trivia it says as clear as day..... This character was originally created by User:Shiratori Cullen. which is why it says Hibiki (Fenix) still. :"Hibiki is a Suna ninja as well as the 4x Great Grand son of the Third Kazekage. Since he was on his own when he was child, because his parents were killed by the shukaku, he had no nindo, that is until he discovered the Puppet Brigade and learned the craft of the Puppeteer. Over the years, he eventually rose to the top of his class and earned the coveted Sasori puppet used by famous Suna puppeteer Kankuro." -> The original background including how he got the Sasori Puppet. ::" Natural Energy / Pseudo-Sage Mode: His ability to harness natural energy comes from his ability to convert his lightning chakra into a magnetic force in order to use his Iron Sand kekkei genkai. He Unlike the rest of the Seijin order does not possess a complete Sage Mode as he first trained with the Scorpions which with whom he has a summoning contract with and then again with the Seijin Council, but even without a full sage mode, he can transform into what he calls his "Puppet Master Mode" which allows him to use natural energy to control nature, but to a limited extent as he can only control animals and people with a weak will using this technique. " -> And my original idea for his sage powers. So please DROP IT!-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 11:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) 13, if it is no longer yours, and no longer has that information on it, then the fact that it used to have that information does not affect this at all. Also, in my opinion he should still change the title, because the whole point of the name in the title is to determine whose it is. --The Raven Master 14:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :I agree about the name change (idk why he didnt change it when i gave it to him), but the sage mode thing while yes is spammed by so many users on this site (Im not exempt due to my Mizukage) but honestly shouldnt be removed because of noob spam, its a jutsu art used in the canon and many people like it, its not like aha is a noob just giving him sage mode thinking it equals easy victory and the puppet thing, is that if he just added that he received the puppet from Kankuro (which since this character resides outside of the canon story or sever years afterwards) could be a contributing factor to why he has the puppet but honestly this is fandom and your main ninja on here uses rashomon in different ways and that jutsu was only used by 3 canon ninja as well. -- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 18:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Bloody hell, what happened while I wasn't paying attention?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 06:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC)'' :Aha you made this character into something that burns my eyes and makes me want to facepalm. --Fahuem 10:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Whatever?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 21:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC)'' Now your making it look like a crossover when you made a getsu tenshou, probably a character how not to create. Fahuem 22:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Mr. Annoyance, I was wondering when you'd pull up a chair -.- 私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 22:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC)'' When you turned this into crap. --Fahuem 23:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh go away, it's not like this article belonged to you.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 01:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC)'' I'd feel ashamed If I did. ~_~ Your power hungry and not really original in this. Defiantly a character how NOT to create. --Fahuem 02:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) "Hai mai namez aha and i get mad wen other ppl r rite."--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 01:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC)'' I'm glad you agree Wa-oh I mean uh...Aha. ;) You should restart this article and make it something good like...Getting rid of Sage Mode (at least) creating an original kg and such. --Fahuem 02:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) "no wey ten id b orignal nd tats mpossble!"--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 01:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC'' And since when have I ever typed like that? -.- Fah, fuck off, I'm keeping Hibiki how he is.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 03:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC)'' You don't have to type like that, its how we see you talk everyday and watch your language young man. Fine. Have one of a the most dumbest characters on NF, You've just shown your fail. --Fahuem 03:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) "Young man"? You're younger than me dumbass.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 03:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC)'' Somebody doesn't understand humor. ~_~ And you actually act your five year old all of the time. Always wanting it your way and whining to death until you get what you want. "I do what I want so I don't care." Attitude. You may be older by age but your not older by state of mind. --Fahuem 03:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, this is getting out of hand. I will now protect this page, as people need to stop this bickering.. It was fine to say that it had issues, although Fah, you need to learn to be a bit less abrasive, but insults and imitating people are not productive at all. Conversation over. --The Raven Master 03:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC)